


New Target

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	New Target

The (h/c)-haired female quickly tied the black fabric around her head, covering her eyes, and then slowly lowered her hands as she said, “Okay, I’m ready,” preparing to train with her friend.

“As soon as one of your senses stops working, your other senses will get stronger. You have to focus on them, still, but the difference will be noticeable.” While talking, he walked around her.

“Tell me what you smell,” he demanded.

“Nothing at all. Well, no, wait. I smell sweat, which isn’t really a surprise, given the fact that we’re in a gym and the last time something was properly cleaned in here is probably decades ago. Why are we even here if all you’re gonna do is tie something around my eyes? We could’ve done that in your bedro-”

“Focus, (Y/N),” he interrupted her, sighing as the woman quietly giggled, being happy that she got her friend all worked up. What she didn’t tell him was that she could also smell his cologne, which was way too distracting for her likings, as well as his shampoo, the one she bought him for his birthday since the smell reminded her of him and it wasn’t too strong so she knew he wouldn’t get a headache from it.

"What do you feel?” He let his hand trail up and down her right arm as he asked her.

"Your hand on my arm and the floor beneath my feet. Oh, and of course my clothes.” She was quick to answer him, his hand only distracting her even more. (Y/N) didn’t want to admit it but ever since she first met the blind man at his law office when she started working there, which he shared with his friends, she had this longing for him. Mostly more romantical than sexual but in moments like this, with her eyes tied shut and him being so close to her, she couldn’t help herself but think about all the things she would like to do with him. And the things she would like him to do to her. Her heartbeat slightly quickened due to the dirty thoughts crossing her mind and in that very moment, the woman was glad that her friend couldn’t read her thoughts even though he probably could hear her fast beating heart.

“Focus on what you’re hearing.”

The first thing (Y/N) heard was her erratically beating heart but when she focused on her breathing it slowed down enough for her to concentrate on her surroundings. She heard the soft footsteps of her friend, his slow breathing and the way his clothes rustled slightly when he moved. She could hear the train passing nearby as well as the drops of water hitting the floor from the slightly busted pipe in the locker room, the wind blowing through the damaged window in the back of the storage room, the music that played in the building next to them. And she could hear the noise her training partner’s clothes made as he raised one fist and quickly brought it in the direction of her face only for her to catch his left hand with her right one. The following silence hung in the air, thick, as (Y/N)’s free hand reached up to pull the black fabric off of her face. She looked into his face, shocked by the fact that she actually caught his hand.

“Did-did you seriously try to punch me?” she asked surprised even though she knew that he would never dare to hit her.

"What the fuck, Matthew?!” In that moment, he knew he went a bit too far, she usually called him Matt, or Murdock to tease him, but if she called him Matthew…you’d better get out of her way.

“(Y/N), you know I would never dare to hit you or touch you in any way you wouldn’t approve of…,” Matt trailed off, trying to explain himself and calm her down as she began pacing around. 

"Hey, calm down, I swear I wasn’t trying to actually punch you. I aimed beside your face.” (Y/N) suddenly came to a stop and turned to face him.

“I know you wouldn’t want to, Matt. But, dammit, what if your senses aren’t completely reliable and you accidentally hurt someone? And in this case, it would’ve been me!”

The woman walked up to him, coming face to face, or rather face to chest, with the blind man, her breath fast and erratic as she looked into his eyes. She tilted her face up, her breath fanning over his, just to grab onto the collar of his tight black shirt and pull him down. As soon as her face was on the same level as his face she pressed her soft lips on his, startling the brown-eyed man. After realizing what just happened, Matt was quick to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around (Y/N)’s waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands traveled up to his neck, burying them in his slightly curly brown hair, needing to be impossible close to him. As Matt got braver, his hands traveled down to (Y/N)’s ass, giving it a soft squeeze which caused her to moan. Taking the opportunity, he slid his tongue into her mouth, their tongues fighting a battle, while Matt started walking towards the boxing ring, pressing the woman against one of the poles. His hands wandered to her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Matt…” (Y/N) let out a breathy moan as his lips sucked on her neck, finding her sweet spot relatively quick, “Fuck, Matt, don’t stop.” She pressed her body against his even more after he tugged her shirt off of her body and moved his mouth down to her breasts. Just before (Y/N) could let out another moan, she was interrupted by the ringing of a phone and a mechanical voice saying “Foggy calling” repeatedly.

Both let out a groan as Matt placed (Y/N) back on her shaking feet and went to his bag to answer his phone, while the (h/c)-haired female put her shirt back on.

“Way to be a cockblock, Foggy.” She mumbled as she walked past Matt to put away the black fabric that was tied around her head earlier. Matt let out a chuckle, telling Foggy that both of them would be at their law office in a bit. Just as (Y/N) bend down, closing her bag, she felt two hands on her hips pulling her back against the front of the blind man. 

“We’ll continue this later, right?” he asked with a slightly raspy voice which left the woman to be able to only nod and quickly grab her bag, wanting to get out of the old gym as soon as possible. Her plans, however, were canceled as Matt turned her around and pressed a quick kiss to her still swollen lips. 

“This wasn’t just an attempt to get in your pants, (Y/N). I want you to know that.” After these words left his mouth he walked past the woman, opening the door for her to lead the way to their shared office, even though he had walked these halls so many times he knew every turn.

As soon as both of them entered the office, Foggy began talking, telling them about their newest case, only to be interrupted by a giggling Karen. 

“Karen…Did I not tell you to not drink alcohol at work?” Foggy scolded her with crossed arms. 

“N-no I didn’t drink anything. But, (Y/N), why don’t you tell us what happened to your neck.” As these words left her mouth, both (Y/N) and Matt simultaneously began to blush, and before (Y/N) could cover up the hickeys with her hands, Foggy was already by her side, holding them down and inspecting her neck. He and Karen both started to laugh, as he said: “Well, looks like the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen marked his new target.”


End file.
